She Called Him Lord Orochimaru
by Shadow Danzer
Summary: I went to him, my mentor, and the man I had the utmost respect for and in that darkness I felt his icy touch. I called him Lord Orochimaru. -rated highest for a reason. Anko is young. You have been warned.. Read at risk of sanity- young Anko/orochimaru


**This story is horribly dark and evil. Anko is a child in this. So there is a sprinkling of ****underage sex. It places one foot into the realm of rape so read at your own risk. Thanks to my beta for putting up with this horribly dark piece of work and the many other ones I have written. S3v3rusIsMin3 I give you my thanks. So please read on and enjoy. Reviews are welcome and I have no doubt that many of you will use the "you're sick and twisted" one. But such is life**

_She called him Lord O__rochimaru_

_I __went to him, my mentor, and the man I had the utmost respect for and in that darkness I felt his icy touch. I called him Lord Orochimaru._

I sat on my bed. The darkness around me felt alive, as though it was slowly crushing the breath from my lungs. Never in my life had I felt more alone. It was too much for me to bear. I rose from my bed, the soft fabric of my clothes brushing lightly across my skin. A shiver ran along my skin as my feet touched the cold floor. Using the stealth of a shinobi, I slipped through the building to a particular door, a particular room. The room of my mentor, the man who I had the utmost respect for.

"Lord Orochimaru?" No matter how silently I spoke, he would hear me.

"Yes Anko?" I opened the door slowly. His room seemed darker than mine, the curtains drawn closed over the mighty windows. Yet like all our rooms, his was small.

"I cannot sleep" At the furthest end of the room, something moved in the inky blackness. And I could make out two golden eyes watching me in a predator like manner.

"Come here." I moved quickly, almost running to his side. The skin of his arms felt cold as they wrapped around me, pulling me onto the bed and against his chest. Instantly I felt calm, protected and safe.

"Hush now Anko" I lent against him, burying my face into his chest. His long hair fell in silky strands over us both, cloaking us in the shadows. In the darkness I could make out nothing but his glowing golden eyes. The slit pupil watched me slowly. There was no darkness in his eyes, only oblivion. I closed my eyes, snuggling against the firm coldness of his body.

His fingers traced slowly up and down my back in a steady rhythm that was slowly lulling me to sleep; as reassuring as the steady beat of his heart next to my ear. I gasped when the coldness of his fingers brushed my skin, slipping under my shirt to trace along my spine. I trembled in his embrace but did not move. I did not pull away. I remained silent as his long fingers hooked under my shirt and pulled the soft fabric off my body. His touch was gentle, kind even, as the pads of his fingers left lines of icy fire along my nerves, dancing across my waist.

"Anko." It was neither a question nor an order, spoken in that soft lilt he always used. I couldn't speak, feeling as though this moment belonged only to the shadows. I pulled at the shirt he wore to bed, tugging it off, all the while feeling his arctic touch brush over my body.

I copied his movements, following him as I always did. Under my exploring fingers, I could feel the coldness of his skin, the firmness of his muscles. I felt a million miles away as the lethal blade of his kunai flickered down my sides, quickly dealing with the last of my clothing.

"A true Konoichi." He hissed at me as I trembled. Somewhere in the darkness was the sound of a zipper. The darkness made me hyper aware of everything around me. His hand resting on my upper back, as long nails flickered across my skin like leaves in the autumn wind; The long length of him resting on my inner thigh, both hard and soft at the same time; and his other hand tracing lower, through the hair that had only just begun to grow until I felt his fingers slide into the place no other person had seen. At my whimper, he spoke again and in it I could hear his smile.

"Good girl."

My fingers tightened on his shoulders as I felt him manipulating my body. His lips brushed along my throat as I bit back a whine.

"Do not hide it." The only answer I had for him was a strangled sound halfway between a cry and a moan. One of his long digits brushed against something and my entire body quavered. His cold hand slid away from that point, creating shivers as it moved up my body, lifting me then lowering me.

The pain was like nothing I'd ever felt, no injury received in battle tore at my body in such away, no burn from any flame held the same heat as I gave a startled cry, tears running down my face. The pain was all I could feel, time seemed to stand still; frozen in that single moment until I felt his lips brush my jaw, his tongue lapping at my tears.

"Such a good girl Anko." It was his words that calmed me, the caring ring in his voice. Feeling uncomfortably stretched, I shifted my weight, stilling as I heard him hiss softly. _He likes this._ I moved again and was rewarded with him placing a single kiss to my shoulder. Spurred on, I shifted again, now rocking against his body guided by the gentle grip of his right hand as his left one wrapped in my hair. Angling my head back, I exposed my throat to the feel of his lips, tongue and teeth as they explored.

Mindless and doll like, I wrapped my fingers in his ebony tresses, clinging for life as I felt him sliding in and out, pressing against one spot that caused stars to appear behind my eyelids.

"Lo-rd-O-ro-chi-ma-ru." My recital of his name was broken and breathless, but the strangled sound encouraged him, he pressed harder, moved faster. My body was not my own and the only thing anchoring me to earth was this man. I felt as if a giant spring was curling tighter and tighter in my body, until it snapped and I cried out in a moment of pleasure so intense that it hurt. I felt him shudder and thrust a few more times, something warm and wet trickled down the inside of my legs.

His fingers trailed lightly through my hair as he lent back on the bed, pulling me with him so that I lay above him. My own body still trembled as those cold fingers stroked my spine; soothing me into slumber. My eyes heavy, I pressed up against his naked body and slept.

_Anko woke up with a start, her breathing was harsh and a cold sweat had soaked her skin. On her shoulder the curse mark throbbed evilly. Brown eyes looked around fearfully. For a moment she was that child again, the one that had stumbled to her mentor when sleep refused to com__e. She could almost feel his death like touch on her body as her nails curled and uncurled compulsively in her sheets. She looked in her mirror, and for a moment saw nothing but golden eyes watching her back. With a startled cry she leapt back and pressed herself against the wall. Child like terror was slowing fading as she ran one of her hands through her hair, trying to calm her racing heart._

"_I hate you__." She hissed to the empty room. Longing, as she always did, for the death of the man who had scared her so deeply. The man she had called Lord Orochimaru._


End file.
